survivorthewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Fiction: Pearl Islands
| filmingdates = | seasonrun = | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 20 | winner = Sean Rector | runnerup = Bob Crowley Shambo Waters | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Australia | next = All-Stars }} Twists *'Ghosts:' Once voted out, castaways will join the new tribe known as . Members of the Ghosts tribe will compete in all challenges alongside the remaining castaways. If Ghosts wins the challenge, they will receive any reward that is at stake and also get to choose which of the two tribes go to tribal council. Right before the merge, the members of the Ghosts tribe will compete in The Showdown challenge to try and get back in the game. If Ghosts beats both tribes, both tribes will go to tribal council and vote someone out who will be replaced by a member of Ghosts that was voted back into the game at their own tribal council. If Ghosts only beats 1 tribe, then only the losing tribe will vote someone out using the same process. If Ghosts loses to both tribes, the 2nd place tribe will still have to vote somebody out, but the members of Vengeance will be forced to compete in a Redemption Island style duel where only the winner gets back in the game (essentially, if Ghosts places last, their fate is no longer in their own hands). This twist will only exist pre-merge. * DIY Reward Challenge: There will be only one DIY challenge this season, but with a twist. The tribes had their own Reward Challenges at their camps. The tribes competed amongst themselves for a feast to be enjoyed by members of both tribes. * Kidnapping: The tribe that wins the Reward Challenge earns the right to kidnap a member from the losing tribe. In turn, the losing tribe will kidnap one member from the winning tribe. The kidnapped players will receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. However, Hunahpu's idol is hidden at Coyopa's camp, while the Coyopa idol is hidden at Hunahpu's camp. It is up to the kidnapped players on how to look for the idol without prying eyes, or negotiate with the member of that tribe to give it to him. If a member of the enemy tribe finds the other tribe's idol, he must give it to the kidnapped player before the next Immunity Challenge. Contestants } | nowrap|1st Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | align=left |'Sierra Dawn Thomas' 30, Worlds Apart | | nowrap|2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | align=left |'Burton Roberts' 45, Pearl Islands | | nowrap|3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 7 |- | | align=left |'Crystal Cox' 38, Gabon | | nowrap|5th Voted Out Day 13 | 7 |- | | align=left |'Yul Kwon' 42, Cook Islands | | nowrap|7th Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | | align=left |'Lex van den Burge' 54, Africa | | nowrap|8th Voted Out Day 19 | 6 |- | | align=left |'RC Saint-Amour' 32, Philippines | | nowrap|9th Voted Out Day 19 | 4 |- | | align=left |'LJ Mckanas' 38, Cagayan | | | rowspan="20" | nowrap|10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | 9 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align=left |'Nick Mariano' 32, Kaoh Rong | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | nowrap|6th Voted Out Day 16 | rowspan="2"|21 |- | nowrap|11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |- | | align=left |'Keith Nale' 55, San Juan del Sur | | | nowrap|12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | 5 |- | | align=left |'Jenn Brown' 25, Worlds Apart | | | nowrap|13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 | 5 |- | | align=left |'Denise Stapley' 46, Philippines | | | nowrap|14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | 12 |- | | align=left |'Julia Sokolowski' 21, Kaoh Rong | | | nowrap|15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 | 13 |- | | align=left |'Sophie Clarke' 28, South Pacific | | | nowrap|16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 | 10 |- | | align=left |'Shane Powers' 46, Panama | | | nowrap|17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align=left |'Cydney Gillion' 25, Kaoh Rong | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | nowrap|4th Voted Out Day 11 | rowspan="2"| 8 |- | nowrap|18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | align=left |'Teresa Cooper' 58, Africa | | | nowrap|19th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 | 10 |- | | align=left |'Shambo Waters' 53, Samoa | | | nowrap|Second Runner-Up | 8 |- | | align=left |'Bob Crowley' 66, Gabon | | | nowrap|Runner-Up | 5 |- | | align=left |'Sean Rector' 46, Marquesas | | | nowrap|Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting Table } | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Shane | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Sophie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Julia | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Denise | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Jenn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Keith | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Nick | | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|LJ | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|RC | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Lex | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Yul | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Crystal | | | | | | colspan="4" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Burton | | | | colspan="6" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Sierra | | | colspan="7" | | colspan="25" |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Vytas | | colspan="8" | | colspan="25" |} Confessional Count